


Undisclosed Desires

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Improper Use of Kalikori, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thrawn is attracted to art, Unwanted Attraction, Voyeurism, WTF Happened Here
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "Hera's Heroes" missing scene/brakująca scena.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Slavin/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Undisclosed Desires

_Co on robił?!_

Hera siedziała skulona na krześle, w dawnym gabinecie swego ojca, a przed nią stał niebieskoskóry imperialny oficer, którego poznała jako wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Towarzyszył mu kapitan Slavin, niezbyt bystry aktualny zarządca imperialnej bazy na Ryloth. Slavin, jak domniemywała Hera, nie dostrzegłby w niej rebeliantki nawet gdyby splunęła mu w twarz. Thrawn zaś… był inny. Inteligentny. Zwracał uwagę na detale i zidentyfikował ją od razu jako Herę Syndullę, choć nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali się twarzą w twarz – rozpoznał ją po tym, że trzymała w dłoni rodzinne kalikori.

_Postrzelił Ezrę!_

Nie wiedzieć, jakim cudem wielki admirał domyślił się, że ten niski szturmowiec tak naprawdę nie był wcale żadnym szturmowcem, lecz rebelianckim szpiegiem, i nim Ezra zdążył wycelować w niego swoją broń, Thrawn go ogłuszył. Sam, osobiście wyciągnął swój blaster i strzelił. Stojący nieopodal Slavin w tym samym czasie nawet nie mrugnął.

Twi’lekanka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, powstrzymując się od głośnego krzyku. Zesztywniała, jakby to ją trafił ogłuszający strzał. Nie miała jak uciec. Przy jej krześle, opierając się o nie niefrasobliwie, stał Thrawn, a na jej drodze, pomiędzy nią a drzwiami, znajdował się Slavin. Poza tym nie mogłaby porzucić Ezry!

Co w takiej sytuacji miała zrobić? Walczyć? Poddać się? Negocjować z wrogiem?

Thrawn przyglądał jej się ciekawie. Jego nieludzkie czerwone oczy badały każdy szczegół jej ubioru i jej zielonego ciała. Nawet gdy Hera milczała, wielki admirał zdawał się pozyskiwać jakąś wiedzę na jej temat, odczytując coś z wyrazu jej twarzy czy z obronnej pozycji, którą przyjęła. Od czasu do czasu zerkał też na kalikori, jakby stanowiło ono klucz do rozwiązania zagadki, którą miał przed sobą.

_Powodzenia z tym_.

Nie miał najmniejszych szans, zdaniem Hery, zrozumieć złożoności twi’lekańskich więzów rodzinnych. Dla niego, być może, kalikori stanowiło trofeum, ładny przedmiot, który można było postawić na półce, jak zrobił to Slavin. Ci dwaj różnili się wyłącznie tym, że Thrawn wiedział, co takiego trzymał teraz w dłoni, a Slavin, jak dotąd – nie.

Przedmiot bezwartościowy dla obcych, ale cenny dla członków danej rodziny.

Niebieskie palce wielkiego admirała zacisnęły się na tej drewnianej figurce. Kiedy poruszał ręką, doczepiane części grzechotały, uderzając o siebie.

Bawił się jej kalikori!

Herę ogarnęła wówczas złość, lecz kiedy Thrawn spojrzał na nią, uświadomiła ona sobie, że celowo starał się wywołać u niej taką właśnie reakcję. Chciał ją rozgniewać. Czekał, aż Hera spróbuje czegoś – odebrać mu kalikori? uderzyć go? – by móc odpowiedzieć na jej atak przemocą. Nazwałby to zapewne „działaniem w obronie własnej”.

Skrzywiła się z pogardą.

\- Na co czekasz? – odezwała się w końcu prowokująco i kpiąco do niego. – Wiem, co chciałbyś zrobić. Co cię właściwie przed tym powstrzymuje?

Nic nie powinno. Thrawn był pieprzonym wielkim admirałem, mógł robić, co tylko chciał, i nikt nie ważyłby się nic mu powiedzieć.

Mógł na przykład spoliczkować ją teraz, tą swoją elegancką niebieską dłonią. Hera nie wątpiła w to, że kusiło go, by coś jej zrobić. Podobnie zresztą jak i Slavina. Kapitan jednakże musiał nad sobą panować w obecności przełożonego. Nie mógł zrobić nic, czego nie pochwaliłby Thrawn – trząsł portkami przed tym kosmitą, jednym z… ilu? Dwunastu wielkich admirałów? Z tego, co Herze było wiadomo, była to najwyższa ranga w Imperialnej Marynarce.

Nie dbała o to. Dla niej Thrawn był po prostu imperialnym. Jej wrogiem.

\- Wiesz, co chciałbym zrobić? – zapytał ją zaskakująco spokojnym głosem.

Może wiedział, że coś takiego sprawdzało się o wiele lepiej niż krzyk: chłodny, wyważony ton głosu, w którym czaiła się niewypowiedziana groźba.

Hera zaśmiała się na to sztucznie. Ona też grała przed nim – zachowywała się tak, by w końcu puściły mu nerwy.

Oblizała usta.

Czerwone źrenice śledziły okrężny ruch jej języka. Wtedy Hera pomyślała, że być może popełniła poważny błąd. Za późno jednak było na to, by się wycofać.

Otaksowała wzrokiem całą sylwetkę wielkiego admirała. Był wysoki – oczywiście, kiedy siedziała na krześle, górował nad nią znacznie, ale gdyby wstała, wciąż byłby od niej sporo wyższy, choć Twi’lekanka nie zaliczała się wcale do niskich kobiet – szczególnie, kiedy skalą odniesienia był ludzki wzrost.

Musiała przyznać, że Thrawn był dobrze zbudowany: jej wzrok nieco dłużej zatrzymał się na jego szerokim torsie i silnych ramionach i wysnuła wówczas wniosek, że ten mężczyzna regularnie ćwiczył. Popatrzyła później na Slavina i stwierdziła, nie bez złośliwości, że kapitan w zestawieniu z wielkim admirałem wyglądał jak chucherko.

Nie poprawiało to ani trochę jej sytuacji. O ile ze Slavinem mogłaby się jeszcze mierzyć – co nie znaczyło, że na pewno wygrałaby z nim, ale przynajmniej mogłaby pobić go dotkliwie – o tyle z Thrawnem w bezpośrednim starciu nie miała żadnych szans. Nie bez czegoś – czegokolwiek – co zapewniłoby jej nad nim znaczącą przewagę. Jakiejś broni. Tyle, że to on miał blaster, a nie ona.

_Kriff_.

Może jednak posiadała jakąś przewagę nad nim, przeszło jej przez myśl, kiedy spostrzegła, jak Thrawn w owej chwili na nią patrzył. Nie, nie jak na łowną zwierzynę, nie jak na worek treningowy, tylko tak, jak… tak, jak ludzie zwykli przyglądać się Twi’lekankom!

_Odrażające_.

Taka była jej pierwsza myśl, a druga… druga myśl była bardziej wyrachowana: może dało się wykorzystać jakoś tę męską słabość? Thrawn najwyraźniej był ksenofilem – nie była to rzecz powszechnie akceptowana w Imperium, ale niekiedy tolerowano takie skłonności u wysokich rangą imperialnych dygnitarzy i arystokratów, czy raczej przymykano na nie oko. W szczególnych przypadkach, ma się rozumieć. Twi’lekanki, między innymi, stanowiły taki wyjątek: traktowano je jak seks-zabawki. Ogromny skandal wybuchnąłby dopiero, gdyby jakiś człowiek zechciał się ożenić z Twi’lekanką – bo to musiałoby oznaczać „równość małżeńską” – ale „dymanie Twi’lekanek” było na porządku dziennym. Nie było, naturalnie, powodem do dumy, ale też nie stanowiło ujmy na honorze. O ile, rzecz jasna, miało się na uwadze „podrzędny status” nieludzi.

Thrawn mógł o tym nie widzieć albo celowo starać się o tym nie pamiętać, samemu będąc przedstawicielem jakiegoś nieludzkiego gatunku. Kim on, do diaska, właściwie był? Pantoraninem? Jego czerwone oczy przeczyły takiemu rozpoznaniu, a ponadto wielki admirał nie miał żadnych klanowych tatuaży na twarzy. Wątpliwe, by Pantoranin niskiego stanu zaszedł tak wysoko.

Chyba, że był cholernie dobry w tym, co robił.

Hera przyjrzała mu się jeszcze raz, z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Nie rozumiała, jakim sposobem nieczłowiek otrzymał tak wysoką rangę w imperialnej armii – jak mogło w ogóle dojść do tego, że Thrawn rozkazywał teraz Slavinom i im podobnym?

Mógł być wybitnie uzdolniony albo majętny – ale w Imperium to nie wystarczało. Thrawn musiał mieć coś, jakąś szczególną cechę, której nie posiadali zwykli ludzie – coś takiego, jak wrażliwość na Moc. Tylko takim wyjątkowym jednostkom pozwalano służyć Imperium mimo ich… pochodzenia. A i tak, jak spostrzegła Hera, takich nieludzi wciąż traktowano gorzej i zlecano im najbardziej ryzykowne misje, na przykład ściganie Jedi. Może tym właśnie zajmował się Thrawn? Przybył tu w zastępstwie za Wielkiego Inkwizytora, by dokończyć jego dzieło?

Czy ten jego biały mundur był wyłącznie zmyłką? Tytułowano go jednak „wielkim admirałem”, co oznaczało, że taka właśnie była jego oficjalna ranga. Był strategiem, dowódcą floty. Mógł jednakowoż być zarazem wrażliwy na Moc, a te jego czerwone oczy mogły być tego dowodem. Przeciętni Pantoranie mieli złote tęczówki. A ci „źli Pantoranie”? Może, gdy ci przechodzili na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, ich źrenice robiły się krwistoczerwone?

Hera wpatrywała się w nie, wstrzymując oddech.

_Jak dwa słońca zachodzące nad Tatooine_.

_Jak lawa na Mustafar_.

Przygryzła wargę.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie wygrał.

\- Powiedz mi, Hero… Czy mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać?

\- Nie.

Jego uśmiech stał się odrobinę szerszy.

\- Zostańmy zatem przy oficjalnych tytułach – odrzekł niezrażony jej odpowiedzią. – Pani kapitan, czekam na pani wnikliwą opinię. Co takiego, jak pani twierdzi, chciałbym zrobić i co mnie przed tym powstrzymuje?

\- To oczywiste – odparła hardo Hera. – Jeśli muszę ci coś takiego tłumaczyć… w tym wieku… Ile ty tak właściwie masz lat?

Chciała go obrazić tymi słowami, Thrawn jednakże zachował ten swój irytujący ją spokój i oświadczył jej:

\- Więcej niż pani. I więcej niż poszczególni członkowie pani zespołu – zerknął na nieprzytomnego Ezrę – ale nie więcej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci.

Zapewne bawiło go to, że dał jej do rozwikłania tak niełatwą zagadkę.

\- Nieważne – odpowiedziała na to Hera. – Trochę mi żal pana, admirale, bo nie wie pan, ile pan z życia traci.

Thrawn uniósł brew, w jej mniemaniu dość teatralnie. Slavin natomiast w zabawny sposób zaczął chrząkać i przestępować z nogi na nogę.

\- Admirale Thrawn, jeśli mogę… – odezwał się, na co wielki admirał natychmiast uciszył go gestem dłoni.

\- Nie, kapitanie Slavin – odrzekł. – To bardzo interesujące, ile, zdaniem kapitan Syndulli, „tracę z życia”.

Hera odpowiedziała na to wyższościowym uśmieszkiem.

Mogła teraz wytoczyć ciężkie działa przeciwko niemu: zacząć się zastanawiać głośno, co takiego Thrawn musiał sobie rekompensować olbrzymim gwiezdnym niszczycielem, albo nazwać go wprost impotentem. Wiedziała, że mężczyźni byli przewrażliwieni na tym punkcie: swojej „męskości”. Jeśli nie dało się w owej chwili kopnąć go w krocze, można było chociaż owo krocze skrytykować.

_Wielki admirał z wadliwym sprzętem!_

Po tym, jak Thrawn na nią patrzył, mogła się domyślić, że udało jej się zaleźć mu za tę jego niebieską skórę.

Cokolwiek wielki admirał by nie zrobił, straciłby twarz przed swoim podwładnym. Mógł udawać, że był ponad to – ponad te niskie, cielesne sprawy – ale niejako potwierdzał tym samym zarzuty przedstawione mu przez Herę: nie stawał mu, po prostu. I o tym myślał teraz Slavin: o tym, że wielki admirał Thrawn był kiepski w te klocki… bo nie miał pasującego do reszty klocka.

\- To bardzo miłe z pani strony – rzekł Thrawn, a ton jego wypowiedzi przeczył zupełnie jego słowom – że do tego stopnia przejmuje się pani moimi prywatnymi częściami.

Twi’lekanka prychnęła.

\- To, co pan robi, admirale Thrawn, ze swoimi intymnymi częściami, jest pana prywatną sprawą – odpowiedziała.

\- Ciekawe – odparł na to Thrawn – że nagle moja prywatność zaczęła panią tak bardzo interesować.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że…

\- Powiedziała pani wystarczająco wiele.

Stanął tuż przed nią – niby zupełnie przypadkowo – z kroczem na wysokości jej twarzy. Pomyślała, że mogłaby wziąć jego członka do ust… a potem ugryźć go. Albo w zupełnie inny sposób sprawić, że ten wniosły wielki admirał zacząłby krzyczeć błagalnie jej imię.

\- Kapitan Syndullo?

Uniosła głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dostrzegła w nich wówczas coś niepokojącego.

Nieoczekiwanie Thrawn podał jej kalikori.

\- Tym – powiedział.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała.

Jeśli dobrze zrozumiała jego intencje, to… To było po tysiąckroć złe! Jej dziedzictwo… przedmiot współtworzony przez tyle pokoleń… I ona miałaby w taki sposób użyć kalikori? Już mniejszym dyshonorem byłoby zniszczenie tej figurki!

\- Wolałaby pani…?

Thrawn wykonał gest, jakby spoglądał przez ramię na Slavina.

_O nie, nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie!_

\- Nie – powiedział przeciągle Thrawn, w mig odgadując jej myśli.

Hera popatrzyła na niego z gniewem, niemalże z nienawiścią.

\- Może sam to zrobisz? – wycedziła przez zęby.

Pogładziła dłonią lakierowaną rączkę kalikori. Na jej usta cisnęły się słowa: „albo wsadź je sobie w dupę, Thrawn”. Nie powiedziała tego oczywiście na głos, ale wielki admirał powinien być w stanie domyślić się, co o nim w owej chwili myślała.

\- Może sam to zrobię – powtórzył po niej i dodał – a może nie.

Stał nad nią jak kat nad dobrą duszą i zamiast tknąć ją palcem, próbował ją przymusić do tego, by na jego oczach dopuściła się tak okropnego czynu.

\- To niemoralne – odparła Hera, krzywiąc się – i niehigieniczne.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Thrawn – zgadzam się z tym. Ten przedmiot ma przecież dla ciebie wyjątkową wartość. Sentymentalną. Proszę, powiedz mi, jakby to było… postąpić tak z rodowym dziedzictwem?

Dotknęła dłonią poszczególnych części kalikori, nieco dłużej gładząc tę, która reprezentowała jej zmarłego brata.

\- Podnieca to pana, admirale? – zapytała. – Być może się myliłam… to nie ja, tylko ten przedmiot wzbudza w panu takie pożądanie.

Przybliżyła kalikori do swoich warg i pocałowała je. Zerknęła na Thrawna. Wpatrywał się w nią wygłodniałym wzrokiem.

To skłoniło ją do tego, by przejechać językiem po całej figurce. Po części był to gest seksualny, ale, w jej przekonaniu, wciąż dość niewinny, prawie dziecięcy. Włożyła jeden z elementów kalikori do ust i zaczęła je ssać delikatnie. Tak zapewne mogłaby się zachować, kiedy była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Oczywiście, jej rodzice byli na tyle rozsądni, by nie pokazywać jej wtedy kalikori, ani nie kłaść go w miejscu, gdzie ona lub jej brat mogliby go dosięgnąć. Dzieci nie rozumiały wszak, że ten przedmiot nie był zabawką, ani że na tym drewienku nie należało ostrzyć sobie mlecznych zębów, dorośli natomiast dobrze wiedzieli, jakie wartości symbolizowało kalikori.

Wiedzieli, że należało okazywać swoim przodkom szacunek. Dbać o kalikori. Hera czyściła je teraz swoją śliną, zmywała z niego imperialny dotyk. Może i nie było to zbyt higieniczne, ale z drugiej strony jej samej nie brzydziła jej własna ślina, a ta, jak słyszała, miała właściwości bakteriobójcze, a zatem… nic takiego nie powinno jej się stać, o ile Thrawn i Slavin, dotykający tego przedmiotu przed nią, nie byli na coś chorzy. A jeśli byli, to i tak mogli ją zarazić… w inny sposób.

Popatrzyła na krocze wielkiego admirała, a potem na jego unoszącą się nieco szybciej niż parę minut temu klatkę piersiową.

_Jego faktycznie to podniecało._

Hera przełknęła głośno ślinę. Spostrzegła, że Thrawn spoglądał na jej lekku tak, jakby chciał ich dotknąć.

_Co go powstrzymywało?_

Odsunęła od ust kalikori, by powiedzieć Thrawnowi:

\- Chciałby pan to zrobić, mam rację, admirale?

Drugą dłonią rozpięła swoje spodnie, zsunęła je nieco, na wysokość kolan, i popatrzyła prowokująco na niebieskiego mężczyznę, który stał tuż przed nią. Przyglądał się w owej chwili jej bieliźnie, a kiedy Hera ściągnęła w dół swoje majtki… Thrawn nie odwrócił wzroku. W jego oczach za to pojawił się nowy, jaśniejszy błysk: pożądanie. Ucieszyło ją to z jakiegoś powodu.

Poprawiła się na swoim krześle, rozstawiła szerzej nogi. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że prócz Thrawna najprawdopodobniej przyglądał się jej również Slavin, z pewnego dystansu, co prawda, ale wciąż… gapił się na nią przygłupi imperialny kapitan, który najpewniej nią pogardzał. W tejże chwili, być może, ów człowiek pragnął jej w podobny sposób jak Thrawn i z tego też względu tym bardziej nią gardził. Hera postanowiła ignorować wydawane przez niego odgłosy, jakieś pochrząkiwanie i pomruki oznaczające niezadowolenie i oburzenie, i udawać, że nie było z nią nikogo oprócz…

Oprócz Thrawna nie potrafiłaby chyba pożądać tak jakiegokolwiek imperialnego oficera. I tak to, że ten wzbudził w niej tego rodzaju zainteresowanie dziwiło ją i niepokoiło. Jak w ogóle można było tak myśleć o _wrogu_?! Nie znosiła go od pierwszej sekundy ich spotkania, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, że – zwłaszcza w tym białym mundurze – wielki admirał wyglądał atrakcyjnie. Dystyngowanie. Egzotycznie.

Być może tylko jej ten niebieski mężczyzna wydawał się całkiem-całkiem. Hera miała wyjątkową słabość do ludzi, ale podobali się jej też niektórzy przedstawiciele jej własnego gatunku i innych gatunków humanoidalnych, na przykład Pantoranie. Thrawna wyróżniały te jego nietypowe czerwone oczy – ale niekoniecznie na minus. W jej opinii był przystojny, ale też perfidny i odrobinę przerażający. Musiał, w każdym razie, być złą osobą, skoro został imperialnym wielkim admirałem. Z pewnością był mordercą i megalomanem. Hera obrzucała go w myślach przeróżnymi inwektywami, ale żadna z racjonalnych myśli nie mogła zagłuszyć tej jednej, całkowicie irracjonalnej: Thrawn fizycznie bardzo jej się podobał. Nie do końca wiedziała, co takiego chciałaby z nim zrobić – w innych warunkach, oczywiście. Może, tak samo jak on, wolałaby na niego patrzeć, jak sam się zaspokajał, albo… jak robił to z nim ktoś inny.

Nie cierpiała jego charakteru, nienawidziła tego, co Thrawn sobą reprezentował – Imperium. Chciała go zranić… albo lepiej: pokonać go. Zobaczyć go klęczącego przed nią, bezsilnego.

\- Pragniesz tego, prawda? – zwróciła się do niego.

Czerwone oczy patrzyły na nią, kiedy wsuwała sobie do waginy zwilżone własną śliną kalikori. Ten uchwyt, którego używało się zwykle do trzymania tego przedmiotu, miał grubość męskiego członka, ale… to zdecydowanie nie było dildo. Hera czuła różnicę.

Przymknęła oczy, by w wyobraźni przywołać jakieś podniecające obrazy. Manewrowała umiejętnie dłonią tak, by pieścić swoje wargi sromowe i łechtaczkę, jednocześnie powoli penetrując drewnianym przedmiotem swoją pochwę.

Oddychała głośno, przez usta. Przez to niemal nie dosłyszała tego dźwięku: rozpinanego pasa, spodni…

\- Admirale Thrawn? – odezwał się wówczas Slavin.

W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta paniki.

Hera rozchyliła powieki po to, by zobaczyć tuż przed swoją twarzą niebieskiego penisa, dość pokaźnych rozmiarów. Mimo to poczuła pewien zawód, że… sama właściwie nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwała od Thrawna, czego tak naprawdę spodziewała się po nim. Nie znała go przecież w ogóle. Pierwszy raz zobaczyła go tego dnia na oczy. I skłoniła go do tego, by zaprezentował jej swój sprzęt… w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

Nie, nie do końca o to w tym chodziło.

\- Pragniesz tego, prawda? – powtórzyła, przyspieszając nieco penetrację.

Chodziło o kalikori. O związek między nią a kalikori także, być może. Ale to ten przedmiot sam w sobie fascynował wielkiego admirała do tego stopnia, że…

\- Chciałbyś to robić – powiedziała Hera, sugerując swoim tonem, że Thrawn nie tyle chciałby w owej chwili ją zerżnąć, co samemu zostać wyruchany tą drewnianą figurką. – To takie przyjemne, kiedy jest we mnie, w środku… jest częścią mnie teraz.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się z niekrytym zachwytem.

Kątem oka Hera spostrzegła Slavina, który dysząc, rozpinał swoje spodnie. Imperialny kapitan przemieścił się tak, by móc obserwować ją i wielkiego admirała… Nie, tak naprawdę Slavin wpatrywał się wyłącznie w Thrawna, a jej obecność starał się ignorować, tak samo zresztą, jak ona ignorowała jego.

_Ciekawe_.

Slavin, ten ksenofob, jak odnotowała w myślach Hera, chciałby zostać wydymany przez nieczłowieka: przez wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Ten zaś w owej chwili nie zwracał na swojego podkomendnego najmniejszej uwagi. Pochłaniało go bowiem całkowicie co innego – zaaranżowane przez nią przedstawienie.

Tak, to on jej to zasugerował, ale prawdopodobnie nie wierzył w to, że Hera zrobi coś takiego: że posłuży się rodzinną pamiątką w ten sposób. Po czymś takim nie dało się ponownie postawić kalikori na honorowym miejscu w swoim domu… a tym bardziej przekazać go swojemu potomstwu!

Teraz, jak jej się zdawało, wielki admirał jeszcze bardziej pożądał tego przedmiotu: bezwartościowego dla niego, a zarazem tak cennego… z powodów osobistych.

_Okropne_.

Podniecało ją to, że Thrawnowi podobało się to, co robiła, do tego stopnia, że szybko osiągnął wzwód i że musiał teraz dotykać się samemu – choć Slavin zapewne z chęcią by go w tym wyręczył – by zaznać ulgi: orgazmu i wytrysku. Po tym, jak przyglądał się Herze, ta mogła wywnioskować, że Thrawn najprawdopodobniej miałby ochotę wejść w nią, choćby na moment. To, co robił ręką, nie mogło dać mu tak wielkiej rozkoszy, jak spenetrowanie jej waginy czy odbytu.

_Co go przed tym powstrzymywało?_

\- Chciałbyś je mieć? – zapytała Hera, pokazując mu kalikori, częściowo wilgotne od jej wydzielin. – W zamian za… sam wiesz za co.

W jego czerwonych oczach widziała pożądanie.

_Tak, daj mi je, daj mi siebie, daj mi wszystko._

Aż nazbyt łatwo Hera mogła czytać mu teraz w myślach.

\- W zamian za…

Jej wargi poruszyły się, bezgłośnie wypowiadając słowo: „naszą wolność”.

Czy wierzyła w to, że wielki admirał dotrzymałby takiej obietnicy? Nie, raczej nie. Nie wypuściłby jej przecież po tym wszystkim – wiedział, kim była: cenną zakładniczką i potencjalnym źródłem informacji. A teraz, na dodatek, ta walka między nimi stała się sprawą osobistą.

_Wygrałem_.

_Nie, właśnie, że przegrałeś, Thrawn. Być może jeszcze tego nie dostrzegasz, ale z każdą kolejną minutą twoja porażka jest coraz większa._

Wreszcie upadł przed nią na kolana. Niebywałe! Z ust Slavina wyrwał się okrzyk protestu, kiedy wielki admirał, jeden z dwunastu najwyższych rangą wojskowych dowódców, przyklęknął przed nią, Herą Syndullą, rebeliantką, dziedziczką tego miejsca, w którym obecnie przebywali – miejsca, które Imperium bezpodstawnie zajęło, a Hera… Hera postanowiła je odzyskać.

To był tylko pierwszy krok, a za nim miały nastąpić kolejne. Czy Thrawn o tym wiedział? Domyślał się tego? Nie, chyba nie. Gdyby przypuszczał, że coś, cokolwiek, mogło pójść nie po jego myśli, nie klęczałby teraz przed nią, nie przybliżyłby twarzy do jej twarzy…

Może powinna uderzyć go w głowę kalikori? Ale jak poradziłaby sobie ze Slavinem, który miał przypięty do pasa blaster? Musiałaby… po pierwsze, nie całować Thrawna. To po pierwsze i najważniejsze! A po drugie, musiałaby jakoś wyciągnąć z admiralskiej kabury jego blaster i zastrzelić Slavina, używając Thrawna jako żywej tarczy.

Gdyby to tylko było takie proste – gdyby wielki admirał nie złapał jej za rękę, być może jedynie po to, by utrzymać równowagę, choć równie dobrze mógł zechcieć ją w ten sposób unieruchomić, by nie zrobiła czegoś… niespodziewanego. Lekkomyślnego. Niebezpiecznego.

Ich pocałunek był dość długi, ale nie na tyle, by Hera zdołała w międzyczasie obmyślić jakiś sprytny plan i wcielić go w życie. Nie dało się ukryć, że Thrawn przez cały ten czas skutecznie ją rozpraszał.

Kiedy przestał ją całować, spojrzał jej w oczy i oświadczył:

\- Jaka szkoda, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie może zarazem być ostatnim. Przynajmniej… będzie co wspominać.

\- Nie… Musiałbyś się bardziej postarać, żebym zechciała kiedykolwiek wrócić pamięcią do dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Och. A może to będzie jedno z twoich lepszych ostatnich wspomnień?

Nawet teraz jej groził? Nie zamierzał jej wcale pomagać.

\- Wysoko się pan ceni, admirale, jeśli sądzi pan, że moim ostatnim życzeniem byłby seks z panem -rzekła cierpko Hera.

\- Nie – odpowiedział jej Thrawn. – Pani ostatnim życzeniem byłoby upokorzenie mnie. Mam rację?

\- Gdyby pan jej nie miał… wtedy naprawdę udałoby mi się pana upokorzyć.

\- Tak. To prawda.

Patrzyła mu przez moment w oczy, a potem odezwała się:

\- Nie jest pan Pantoraninem, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się na to.

\- Nie, nie jestem. Przeszkadza to pani?

\- Nie, ani trochę.

Przez moment milczeli. Herę drażnił ten jego wyższościowy uśmieszek.

_Wiem coś, czego ty nie wiesz_.

Mogłaby powiedzieć mu to samo.

_Nie, jeszcze nie teraz._

Jeszcze przez pewien czas musiała odwracać jego uwagę, tak, by niczego się nie domyślił… Wydawało mu się, że to kalikori było ważne, ale przeoczył… droida.

\- Admirale Thrawn! – zawołał nieoczekiwanie Slavin.

Thrawn zmarszczył na moment czoło.

_Czy Slavin właśnie…?_

Hera skinęła głową, odpowiadając tym samym na jego niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie.

\- Och.

_No proszę, jednak wielkiego admirała Thrawna dało się czymś zaskoczyć._

A nawet zniesmaczyć, jak się okazało.

\- Chcesz to zrobić? – zapytała Hera, by znów przykuć uwagę Thrawna, przykładając kalikori do wejścia do swojej waginy. – Osobiście?

Zerknęła na jego przyrodzenie. A może wolałby ją wyruchać w zwykły sposób?

_Co go przed tym powstrzymywało?_

\- Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn niezwykle miękkim tonem.

Starał się być uprzejmy czy cyniczny?

\- W tej chwili? Bezpieczeństwa.

\- Tak trudno o nie podczas wojny – stwierdził wielki admirał – i w czasie pokoju najwyraźniej również.

\- Przez takich, jak pan – zripostowała Hera.

\- I przez takich, jak pani.

Wzięła głębszy oddech i oznajmiła mu:

\- Które z nas ma przy sobie broń, admirale? Które któremu dotychczas groziło? Które przekroczyło granicę…

\- Dobrego smaku?

Prychnęła.

\- Pan, admirale, lęka się wypowiedzieć na głos niektóre ze swych myśli, a jeśli już wypowie pewne słowa, to wciąż i tak wzdraga się przed tym, by przemienić je w czyn.

\- Doprawdy, pani kapitan? Pani zaś twierdzi, że zna moje myśli i moje pragnienia, ale… myli się pani.

\- Czy rzeczywiście się mylę?

Zerknęła na jego połowicznie twardego członka.

\- Bez tego – Thrawn popatrzył wymownie na kalikori – i tego – dotknął plakietki na swojej piersi – to nie byłoby wcale interesujące. Nie obawiam się przyznać do tej myśli. Uważam, że mówienie na głos rzeczy oczywistych jest stratą czasu i obrazą dla inteligencji rozmówcy. Postrzegam panią jako osobę inteligentną, pani kapitan.

Uniósł brwi, jakby chciał dodać: „nie mylę się, chyba?”.

\- Wie pan, co myślę, wielki admirale? – Twi’lekanka celowo ironicznie wypowiedziała jego tytuł. – Że kocha pan władzę.

\- Wiedza to władza – odparł na to Thrawn. – To nie mundur daje mi nad tobą w tej chwili przewagę, lecz to, że wiem, kim jesteś i w jaki sposób myślisz.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w usta.

\- To też przewidziałeś? Że zrobię coś takiego?

Uśmiechnął się, pokazując jej swoje białe zęby.

\- Wiem, że starasz się postępować nieschematycznie – odrzekł. – Ale historia i tradycja determinują twoje myślenie bardziej niż ci się zdaje.

\- Nie. Na pewno nie.

Odrzuciła kalikori. Usłyszała, jak upadło na podłogę z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Szkoda – skomentował to Thrawn.

Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i oświadczył:

\- Wygrałem. Wiesz, dlaczego?

\- Rozśmiesz mnie – odmruknęła.

\- Bo między tobą a mną nie ma już żadnej bariery – powiedział. – Nie ma niczego, co mogłoby mnie powstrzymać. I tylko ja decyduję o tym, co się stanie za moment.

Podniósł się powoli. Pozwolił jej patrzeć na to, jak chował swoją męskość i dopinał swoje spodnie. Hera zmarszczyła brwi.

_To miała być jego łaska?_

\- Wiem, że chciałaś tego – rzekł Thrawn z niekrytym zadowoleniem. – To dla mnie spory komplement.

\- To nie miał być komplement – warknęła Hera.

\- Nie, w założeniu nie miał nim być – zgodził się z nią Thrawn. – Jak to pani dobrze scharakteryzowała wcześniej swoje własne zachowanie: „lęka się wypowiedzieć na głos niektóre ze swych myśli, a jeśli już wypowie pewne słowa, to wciąż i tak wzdraga się przed tym, by przemienić je w czyn”. Cóż, nie przyznała nigdy pani, że jestem pani gościem i tym starała się mnie pani obrazić, sugerując, że jestem tu intruzem.

\- Och. Dobrze pan to odgadł. Tak, jest pan nim.

\- To ciekawe, w jaki sposób niektórzy witają przybyszów, nie sądzi pani?

Popatrzył z góry na jej rozłożone nogi. Hera pospiesznie podciągnęła bieliznę wraz z spodniami.

\- I wydawało się panu przez to, że jest pan tutaj mile widziany?

\- Przez moment… tak właśnie było.

\- Mylił się pan zatem.

\- Czyżby?

Czy nie myślała o tym, jakby to było… zrobić to z nim? Poczuć jego członka w sobie? Ciepłe ciało, a nie tylko drewno?

\- Czy to nie Imperium jest tu teraz gospodarzem? – spytała chytrze Hera. – Może źle ulokował pan swoje uczucia, admirale.

Kątem oka zerknęła na Slavina, a potem znów na Thrawna i uśmiechnęła się.

Jego twarz przypominała niebieską maskę. Tylko oczy płonęły gniewem. Zrozumiał jej aluzję.

\- W takim razie, to ja, jako gospodarz, uczyniłem pani grzeczność – odpowiedział jej wielki admirał.

\- W ciekawy sposób pan to interpretuje.

\- „Ciekawy”.

\- Nietypowy. I niewłaściwy.

\- Nie wie pani zbyt wiele o kulturze Chissów.

Uniosła brwi ze zdumienia.

_Chissów?_

\- Moi ludzie są o wiele mniej gościnni od was – powiadomił ją Thrawn. – Preferujemy… chłodne powitania.

Uśmiechnął się, jak gdyby rozbawił go jemu jedynie znany żart.

\- Zatem to nasze powinno spełnić pana oczekiwania.

\- Och. W moim przekonaniu była pani bardzo gościnna.

Jego wzrok spoczął na jej podołku. Jeśli myślał, że tym sposobem wprawi ją w zakłopotanie, to nie wiedział, jakich rzeczy Hera nasłuchała się wcześniej, przystając z przemytnikami.

\- A pan postanowił wzgardzić tą gościną, ponieważ…?

Ponownie pozwoliła sobie na zerknięcie w kierunku imperialnego kapitana, który teraz czerwienił się z zażenowania i złości.

Punkt dla niej.

\- Ponieważ – Thrawn potarł palcem swoją plakietkę z admiralską rangą – zakładam, że zechce mnie pani jeszcze do siebie zaprosić.

\- Och. Czyli, pana zdaniem, nie będzie to nasze ostatnie spotkanie?

Nie planował jej egzekucji przypadkiem parę minut temu?

\- Zobaczymy – odrzekł Thrawn.

Tak, Hera była pewna, że już niebawem wielki admirał będzie miał na co sobie popatrzeć.


End file.
